Hetalia: Friends vs Best Friends
by Conjera
Summary: Just some short stories about different Hetalia and Nyotalia characters and there friendships with each other. New Chapter! "FRIENDS: Are quite when they work in your office. BEST FRIENDS: Are annoying. Very annoying."
1. 1: Nyo America and England

HETALIA! This is a friendship fiction between a bunch of the countries, including Nyo!Countries =D

If you have any particular relationships youwant seen let me know!

This first Chapter…

_**Nyo!America and England**_

(. Nyo!America = Amelia)

(Nyo!England = Alice)

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.<br>BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**_

Arthur walked into his house rather disgruntled. He had just been to a long meeting with Alice, and right now he needed some R&R. He wanted to grab some biscuits, make some tea, and go watch the new episode of Doctor Who.

When he got into the kitchen he immediately began preparing the tea. He got everything out and put it on a nice platter. Then he went to go get his biscuits from the cupboard. He had just gotten a bunch of Jammie-doggers, and you couldn't have any other cookie when watching Doctor Who. He pulled down the container and looked at the note on the top in disbelief.

"Yo Arthur!

You are out of cookies… and your scones were REALLY stale, so I threw them away!

Please try not to get food poisoning again!

-Amelia!"

"B*^^%##! I JUST MADE THOSE YESTERDAY HOW COULD THEY BE STALE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.<br>BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**_

"Arthur! YOU have GOT to come see this Amazing new military tank I built!" Arthur looked up over his newspaper and saw Amelia standing only a couple of feet away from him. "It is soo goanna kick bad guy butt!"

Arthur sighed and began reading his paper again, "Go away Amelia. I am trying to catch up on world affairs. Why not make Alfred see it? Or Germany or Japan?"

"Alfred helped me build it dumbas-asmatic" Amelia quickly said seeing Sealand come into the room. "Both Kayo and Kiku are busy, Germanys never say anything and You always see what I build! Please!"

"I'm busy."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! And that Missy is final!"

Amelia glared at him and leaned in close so only Arthur could hear her voice. "Do you remember that party Alfred held a couple of years ago? How drunk you got?" Arthur put down his paper and stared at Amelia. "I know where he keeps the pictures of dressed as a Fairy Princess."

"What are you getting at?"

"Come or I will show them to Francine."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Arthur glared and dropped his voice to a deadly tone, "No you wouldn't. If you do J.K. Rowling might get a call about a new idea for a story about Amelia Jones and how she thought she had a ghost in her closet… until the revolution."

"…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.<br>BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "drink the rest of that ! You know we don't waste!"**_

Amelia laughed as Arthur stumbled around the club laughing like a manic. Gilbert came over and slapped his back happily, "Didn't know you had it in you, Brit! You're like a stinking lake!" Gilbert laughed at the unclear comparison and went over to Amelia.

Arthur stopped and looked down at his drink. Maybe he had enough… there was still over a half a mug of Ale left in his cup though… seemed like a waste after Gilbert had bought everyone the round though. But last time he had gotten this drunk he had started singing yankie-doodle.

Before he could put his drink on the table Amelia raced up and shoved his drink into his mouth, laughing her signature laugh. "COME ON IGGY! WE DON'T WASTE!" She laughed and was dragged off by one of the guys as another song began to play.

The next thing he knew he was getting carried home by Alfred and Amelia going on about his new rendition of Justin Beiber's "Baby."

"Dude is never living this down!"

"…Amelia how are you still walking?"

"I drank Diet coke!"

"…I hate you both."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: <strong>__**Will help you move.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS:**__** Will help you move the bodies.**_

"ARTHUR WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Shut up!" He said tossing her the shovel. "We need to move this thing now!"

"…Arthur… is this my missing general from the war of 1812?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Will hold back after a guy insults you.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Break his nose.**_

Amelia was practically jumping up and down as she and Arthur went through the line. "THIS IS SO COOL!"

Arthur cringed at her shrieking but smiled a little anyway. "I'm glad you like it."

"I've never been on the London Eye before! Or in Big Ben! I GET TO GO IN BIG BEN!" She hugged Arthur around the middle. "Thank you!"

"Heeelllloooo~" Arthur cringed at the sound of the French voice but turned to look anyway. Francis was standing behind them looking smug. "What are you two _trompers_ doing?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ENGLAND?"

Amelia smiled and pointed at the giant clock in the distance. "Arthur is taking me to see his Big Ben!" Arthur flushed and sputtered a little when Amelia said that, reminding himself that she didn't know how that phrase could refer to something else in his home. However his heart sank a little when he observed the Frenchman's face and realized he knew exactly what it meant.

"Is that so? Well," he went up and grabbed Amelia's chin making her look at his face. "If you want, later I could show you MY Big Ben, mon cheri?"

Arthur grabbed Francis and spun him around to face him, then punched his face.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Francis launched himself at Arthur and began to fight him right in the middle of the street. Later, after Amelia had broken them up, she was at Arthur's house bandaging him up. He looked at she pulled out a box of Band-Aids and sputter in protest.

She glared, "You started a fight in the middle of the street. You're getting Liberty Kids band aids and you're going to like it!" He grunter but allowed her to put them on various small cuts. It was silent for a while as she worked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the London Eye."

"Oh, you're still taking me later. You promised! … Hey Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

Amelia looked up at him curiously and innocently, "Since when does France have a Big Ben?"

He fell off the stool laughing, and only laughed harder as he saw the poor girl was serious.

* * *

><p>=P<p>

First Chapter done!

If you have any friendship things you want to see done, just let me know!

And I see Amelia as a clubber, but not a slut or anything. She just likes to have fun. I also see her as being a bit of a Tomboy with a lot of guy friends. =D

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. 2: Germany and Prussia

Germany and Prussia

(I don't care if they are bruders, they are still BFF's in this thing too!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Bail you out of jail.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are sitting next to you screaming, "That was Awesome!"**_

Ludwig put his face in his hands as he stared around the dingy prison, feeling the alcohol wearing off and the hang over setting in. He looked up at the light and winced. He was never going to hear the end of this. Alfred would tell the story just for a laugh, Francis, Arthur , Lovino and Lisa would rub it in… Felicia and Feliciano would use this as black mail for skipping training for years.

Suddenly he heard a laugh and looked to see Gilbert jumping up on the small bench with a beer bottle (where the heck did that come from!) thrust into the air and his shirt tied around his middle.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He laughed harder and got off the stool. "Almost as Awesome as I am by myself! Ludwig! We need to that again next year too!"

"…."

Someone came in then and they looked to see both Austrias staring at them. Rachael had her hand on her forehead as she beheld Gilbert. Roderich simply stared as the guard unlocked the door and led them out.

As they came out Roderich finally asked, "What were doing in my country so drunk… with a chicken and a moped?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Ask nicely for stuff<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Shout "Gimme!"**_

Ludwig sat in front of the television, not really paying attention to the old show. He was about to pull out a book, when a new movie came on. He looked up interested and then turned up the volume. It was an English Film translated into German. He had heard many good things about it…

He grabbed the flipper to turn up the volume, when suddenly it was snatched out of his hand. "HEY!" He looked up to see Gilbert standing behind him changing the channel. "Turn that back!"

"No. I don't care if you are the Country, it's my house." Gilbert flipped over the couch and began watching a documentary about old weapons used throughout the ages. "Now shut up. They even go back as far as Vader with this one."

Ludwig looked up at the screen for a moment reminiscing about his childhood and his "father" the Germanic tribes. Then he tackled his bruder and tried to get the remote.

"GET OFF WEST!"

"TURN IT BACK EAST!"

"NO! I LIKE THAT SHOW!"

"I WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE!" he reached further and finally in frustration her cried, "GIMME THE DA** REMOTE!"

Gilbert stopped for a moment and looked at his brother in surprise. "Did you just say-"

"Shut up and watch the movie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Borrow stuff then give it back.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Loose it then say, "Hears a tissue."**_

Gilbert tore through his closet looking for a sword of his. "West!" He called out as he saw him pass by his room, "Have you seen the sword I used at the battle against Austria-Hungry?"

"Ah…why?"

"I want to hang it above my mantel when for when Austria comes over tomorrow!" he cackled a little and smiled evilly. "I was also thinking of putting up the portrait of him all beat up."

"Really? You shouldn't do that since he did pay our bail."

"VE!" Came the female voice behind him, "What a cute kitty!"

"Hello Felicia!" Gilbert called upon hearing the Italian girl(Felicia = Nyo!italy), "Do you know what this _ruck _did with my sword?"

Felicia poked her head into the room and both brothers brushed at her cute civilan attire. "I think he gave it to a museum."

"YOU WHAT!"

"…They wanted it for an exhibit." Gilbert glared daggers at his brother who shifted uncomfortably. "Look it is a major Historical event and historians from all over the world were coming to Berlin to see the exhibit." As Gilbert still glared he sighed,

"Why don't you just get a tissue and get over it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Save the last Pizza Slice for you<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: EAT IT AND LAUGH AT YOU**_

Ludwig walked into the room to see Alfred, Amelia, Arthur, Alice and Gilbert all sitting around the T.V. cheering.

Amelia laughed suddenly and pointed at the screen, "Did you see Matt's face? The ball went right over Francis's head into the goal!"

"Oh! Fransic that was a cheap shot!" Arthur said wincing a little. He looked up and saw the tall german and nodded to him. "You're late. The game started already."

"Wow!" Alfred said suddenly. "Francis really sucks at soccer."

"Only you call it that twit!"

"I call it that too Alice!"

"Well you are a bigger Twit than him!"

"HEY!"

Arthur motioned over to a Pizza box, ignoring the commotion behind him, "We saved you a slice."

"Ah, thank you." He went over, when suddenly Gilbert was racing across the room. He snatched up the last piece and promptly began to eat it. "Hey!"

Gilbert sneered, "That's for the sword." He laughed a little at his brother's angry face, "Ah, go get a tissue and get over it!"

* * *

><p>HUZZAH! Another Chapter! This one was a lot of fun writing!<p>

And on that note, if you want more, please REVIEW! I mean it! I get nervous when I don't get REVIEWS! It make me feel like either, A. No one likes it, or B. no one is really reading it.

Also tell me who you want to see next!

I am debating between

Nyo!America and Nyo!Canada (Amelia and Maddie)

Japan and America (Kiku and Alfred)

Nyo!hungry and Austria or Prussia (I haven't settled on his name yet, and Rochrich or Gilbert

Nyo!Italy and Nyo!Germany (Felicia and Lana)

I will happily write about other friends though if you give me ideas! And names for Nyo!Hungry… I am looking for one starting with an "E"


	3. 3: Nyo Germany and Nyo Italy

Nyo!Germany and Nyo!Italy

(Lana and Felicia)

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Will give you a shirt if you need to borrow one at their house.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Will give you an entire make-over**_

Lana looked at her luggage in front of her and sighed. I was all soaked. She pulled out one of her training t-shirts and watched the water drip onto the floor. Of course when she finally agreed to let Felicia take her sightseeing in Venice her gondola would tip over. And of course she would be left with no good clothes.

"Lana?" Came a happy voice, "Are you okay?"

"Ya…." She sighed and looked around, "But I may need to borrow some clothes while I am here."

The door flew open and she saw Felicia and Lisa standing in the door way, in their traditional Italian clothes smiling at her. "You won't fit in our stuff you jerk!" Lisa said coming in grumpily.

"So, we are taking you shopping!" Felicia raced over and grabbed her arm. "We are gonna get you a whole new wardrobe! You are gonna look so great in Italian dresses!"

"WAIT!"

"Let's go Potato licker!"

"Why are you helping?"

"Because Felicia promised to get us Gelato if I help." Lisa said glaring. "Plus if she wants to make a country bumpkin like you a Venice beauty, she'll need all the help she can get!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Will leave alone after you say your fine<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Stare you down and make you tell the truth.**_

Felicia sniffed a little as she sat on the park bench trying to compose herself. It wasn't that bad, she told herself, Ludwig wouldn't cry. Unfortunately that thought only made her tear up worse.

"Felicia?" A voice came. She looked up and saw Lana standing in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" She asked immediately smiling. "Nothing! I am a-okay!" then, just to try and appear normal she gave a soft, "Veee~"

Lana narrowed her eyes and walked over to the cheerful Italian. She knelt down in front of her and stared at her eyes. Felicia fidgeted uncomfortably. "Nice try. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! I'm-"

"Cia."

Felicia blinked in surprise at the name. She had always been called Cia as a nickname since she was little, but Lana never called her that. It was always Felicia… unless she was really worried for her friend. Unless something was wrong and she wanted Felicia to know she cared.

Tears overflowed from her eyes as she leaned in towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her neck, sobbing a little as she did. Lana tensed for a moment, then awkwardly patted her friends back as she cried.

"L-Ludwig and I-I go-got into…a…a fight!" She chocked out. "He…Said som-something and I…I said something…an…and he s-st-stormed off!" she sobbed uncontrollably, unable to finish. Lana frowned and rubbed her friends back trying to calm her down, and vowing to get her counterpart right in the kisser later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Tell you not to worry about it when a guy rejects you.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Go up and yell, "It's cause you Gay isn't it?"**_

Felicia clasped her hands excitedly as Lana came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a white traditional Italian dress with a red ribbion around the middle, shockingly similar to Felicia's own. Lana blushed as her friends gushed over her new look.

"It's missing something." Lisa said from the shoe rack as she inspected a pair of red pumps. "She is missing the right vibe."

"Nosense!" Felicia said annoyed, "She is Beautiful! …" She took a step back. "But her hair needs something."

"Really," Lana began blushing, "This is more than enough you two!"

Lisa smirked as she flung a fair of balck flats at Lana. "Oh yeah? I think we need to doll you up more for Feliciano." Lana blushed harder and muttered something unintelligible.

"I GOT IT!" Felicia said suddenly smiling. She pulled a white flower from her hair and put it in Lana's short blonde hair. "Perfect! Now you look like a real Italian! I bet any guy would fall for you!" She smiled happily and went up to pay for the dress.

"You…you think?" Lana asked surprised.

"SURE!"

Suddenly a snort was heard by the trio and a man laughing a little. He wore a fancy suit and had black hair. He looked Lana up and down. "If that German is who you are talking about-" he said with a thick Italian accent, "You are sadly mistaken."

Lana looked back dumbfounded and Lisa's face grew red. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU PINK BRAIN BASTARD!* WE MADE HER WONDEFUL!"

"ya, sure."

He began to walk out when a shoe hit his head. He turned around and saw Felicia standing in fonrt of her sister and friend staring at the man angrily, "It's because your gay isn't it!"

Lisa was still laughing hours later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Give you a pergancy test.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Pound on the door and yell, "Name it after me!"**_

Lana and Feliciano stared at the small white thing in Lana's hands trembling as it read the results. Feliciano kept coughing and looking at the clock and muttering stuff about however this turned out, he loved her. And Not to worry.

Lana fidgeted slightly as she messed with the wedding band that still felt new on her hand. This was insane! They had only been married two months! Gale and Gilbert had everything to say when she had started getting sick… what would they do if the heard she had Elzibeth get her this?

Suddenly a small blue line appeared on the test, and both went still and silent as they beheld it. Lana opened and closed her mouth a few times as she realized she really hadn't expected this. Finally Feliciano whispered, "It's blue."

"ja."

"la linea è blu…"

"Ja…"

Feliciano suddenly whooped and picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "MIO AMORE SEI INCINTA!" He laughed loudly and Lana stared to as well. She felt so excited, so unexpectedly happy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"DOITSU!" Both stopped and listened as someone pounded on the door, "Will you name it after me?"

Lana growned upon hearing Felicia, even though Feliciano just laughed. "Ludwig did you hear too?"

To her mortification a familiar male voice went, "Ja."

"Vee~ You should name it Cia!"

"Or Awesomely Gale!"

"... I am going to kill Eilzabeth and her mouth."

* * *

><p>All you other Nyo!Germany X Italy fans, your heart just melted huh? * was an inside joke insult. And Italy said, "the line is blue." and "my love you are Pregnant!"<p>

Next chapeter:

1. Nyo!America and Nyo!Canada (Amelia and Maddie)

2. Japan and America (Kiku and Alfred)

3. Nyo!hungry and Austria or Prussia (Still haven't settled on his name yet, and Rochrich or Gilbert)

4. Austria and Nyo!Prussia (Roderich and Gale)

5. Awesomely awesome friends

**REVIEW PLEASE SO I DON'T GO MAD!**


	4. 4: Nyo Canada and Nyo America

Nyo!Canada and Nyo!America

(Nyo!Canada = Maddie)

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Say they will take a bullet for you<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Take the bullet**_

Maddie raced between buildings in a furious rush, trying to get to the soldiers trapped in the small church just up the road. She screeched out a word and dived behind a wall as bullets suddenly rained down around her. She glanced around the wall and saw a small battalion of soldiers waiting for her to come out, they shot at her head as she ducked back.

"Maple…" she breathed half-heartily, seeing the church still far off. Iva and her troops were stuck in there and if Lana caught them, that would be hell for all the troops there… and if she got caught, her troops would be screwed. She took in breath as the battalion came closer, shouting at her to surrender.

"MADDIE DUCK!"

On instinct she flew to the ground as bullets fired over her head. Maddie heard a small grunt and the sound of something crashing down next to her She glanced up and saw a bunch of American uniforms coming at her in a big rush. Someone was leaning on the wall next to her.

"Madeline, how did you manage to get completely separated from your unit and surrounded by German Soldiers?" Amelia smiled at her as she checked her gun.

"Amelia!" She glanced around at the troops. "How did you get through?"

"Toughest Army in the world. I didn't get that Title by twitting my thumbs." She said gravely as she lifted her gun and ducked around the wall shooting and coming back. "Besides," She continued with a pant, "I'm the Heroine. What heroine lets her little sister Madeline?"

"Why are you calling me Madeline?" She asked worried. Amelia never called her Madeline. Only the Englands and the Frances ever called her that.

"Felt like it." She grunted and shot around the wall again. "Now get your Da** head in the game! We are in the World War!" She motioned towards her troops around her and they leapt out and moved on. Maddie got up and followed quickly. It was suddenly quiet and void of gunfire in the town.

"GET BACK!" Amelia shouted and pushed her sister down. Madeline turned and saw Amelia lurged forward and blood spattered out from her shoulder. She fell down, losing her grip on her gun.

Maddie got up, her own battle instincts kicking in, and she went in front of her sister, between her and the on-coming troops. She saw them pointing and immediately began to shoot them down, one by one. She felt something hit her leg, it felt like a bee had stung her, but she ignored it. A soldier came over and grabbed Amelia, pulling her back towards a small shop. Maddie covered them, and dashed in as well.

She looked at her sister inside and saw the blood pouring out of her arm. "Amelia…"

"That's my name." She joked laughing. She stopped as she looked at her. "SH*T! MADDIE YOUR LEG IS-"

"I...I didn't really feel it…" Maddie said shocked. She looked down at her leg, remembering the Bee-sting feeling. The adrenaline must of dulled the pain. "I was too…Busy" She said, stopping herself from displaying too much emotion. "…I was covering you…"

"…you took a shot for me…" Amelia said sounding scared. "Madeline, why would you do that?" She asked seriously. "You could have gotten killed!"

"…Why did you take one for me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Share their umbrella's <strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Steel yours and scream, "RUN, _ Run!"**_

Maddie looked out and saw the rain pounding down. She sighed and grabbed her umbrella from a nearb rack before heading outside. Normally, she would take her car, but she was letting Francine borrow it for the day since hers broke. She heard the drops hitting her umbrella and looked around.

It was actually kind of pretty, how the rain was coming down around her. It helped that the wind wasn't blowing, keeping the rain from pelting her. It hit the ground and flowers so delicately. It was so gentle for how much was falling too… so gorgeous.

Suddenly the umbrella was jerked from her hand and a blue rain suit flew pat holding it. As it turned around she saw Amelia grinning at her widely waving the umbrella. "RUN, MADDIE, RUN!"

Maddie snapped out of her shock and took off after Amelia, "Get back here!" She said as loud as she could. Amelia laughed and ran harder. "When I catch you I'm gonna-"

"I'll have a heart attack if you catch me!" Amelia called back, running even faster as Maddie got more and more wet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Help you find your lost phone<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Steel your phone and changed all the contacts to Harry Potter Characters.**_

Amelia tore apart her living room, throwing couch cushions, blankets and chairs out of her way as she looked for her missing phone. Antonio, looked at her from by the tv.

"Are you sure you didn't have it in the kitchen?"

"For the billionth time yes!" She said lifting up the tv cabinet and looking under it. "I left it on the couch when I went to get the popcorn for the Doctor Who marathon. I'm sure I did, because Maddie looked at it and said I would loose it if I left it there and I ingored her." She set down the cabnet, "I'll never hear the end of it."

"No Amiga, you'll never hear the end of it if Alice finds out you watched Doctor Who."

"You won't either…"

"…fair point."

"Amelia, I found your phone."

"THANK GOODNESS!" She raced over to Maddie and grabbed her phone. "Were was it?"

"The kitchen."

"…" She glared at Antonio. "Shut it Spaniard."

"I didn't say anything!"

"YOU WERE THINKING IT!" She unlocked it and began to look at her contacts. "What the- WHY THE HECK IS DUMBLEDOR ON MY PHONE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Waits to call<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Calls at 2am**_

Amelia groaned as she heard her cell phone ring. She had just started to fall asleep. She picked it up to see Ginny Potter was calling her. Sighing she answered it, "What's up Canadia?" She yawned as she looked at the clock, 2am… dang.

"….I…Never mind…" Amelia stopped as she heard a tremble in her voice, "Sorry I woke you up."

"Maddie, is everything alright?"

"…I'm sorry I woke you"

"Madeline." She said, using her sister's full first name, something she only did when she was worried, "What's wrong?"

"…I…I… I"

"Maddie?" She let some of her concern color her voice as she spoke.

"I had a nightmare… that… you didn't make it out of the towers." Amelia felt her throat tighten up. She looked at Alfred who was now next her. "I…just wanted to make sure …you…. You were…"

"You need to make sure I was alive?"She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her own memories of that time flooded back to her. "I understand. Maddie I'm okay."

"I know… I-I must seem…silly…"

"Not one bit… Do you want me to come over?"

"Would you…mind?"

"Not at all. And Maddie? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: help you find your prince<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Kidnap him and bring him to you.**_

Amelia almost fell over laughing as she saw the sight infront of her. Alfred was in his military outfit tied to the kitchen chair looking shocked. He looked up and saw her standing there and smiled.

"Um, could you help me out?"

"Who.." she said untying him, and still laughing. "Did this too you."

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you don't." She stopped suddenly seeing a note. She raised an eyebrow and pulled it off the rope. Alfred stared at it with her. "What does it say?"

"…"Amelia looked at it, then at him, then back at the note. She felt her face turning red as she read it again, processing the writing. "Nothing." She bent down and finished untying Alfred, "It didn't say anything."

"Yeah right." He grabbed for it, but she pulled away. He looked at her and she looked back for a second before looking away red int the face. He smiled. "I want to see it. The Hero needs to see this stuff."

"No." She looked up and suddenly she and Alfred were wrestling for the note. "GIVE IT!" "NO!"

"YES!" He said yanking it away finally, he held Amelia back, (with great difficulty) and read,

_Sis,_

_Happy birthday a few days late! I figured since you hadn't told me what you want, I'd improvise!_

_I want you to find you're Prince Charming, and since you turned down Ivan I thought Alfred had to_

_Be your perfect match! I want you to be happy. I know this is something you would normally want to_

_figure out for yourself, but you two seem to be too great a match for me to pass up this opportunity!_

_-Maddie_

_p.s. tell Alfred this is his gift to._

Alfred looked at the note then at Amelia, who was so red she looked like she was about to faint. "Ivan asked you out?"

"I said no!" She growled. "When I get ahold of her…It's always the quiet ones who you need to watch!"

"Ivan?"

"What? I'm a good looking girl! America the BEAUTIFUL, is not in reference to you!"

"Ivan!"

Amelia put her hand on her forehead, "I am killing my sister."

"Mind if I help?"

"I'll get the baseball bats."

"…Can we even date? I mean… we are different people and everything but… we are the same country… but we aren't really siblings, yet I think of Maddie as one and you think of Matt as a brother… but I don't view you as a sister…"

"Let's drop it and just kill Maddie; we can worry about that later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: forgive you<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Forgive you, but never let you live it down.**_

"And over here," Amelia said as she lead Ludwig and Felicia through the White house with Maddie, "Is a famous picture of General Washington!"

"ve~ It is vey old!"

"Why is it famous?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Oh, because Mrs. Madison saved it when the White House was burning down. She had two servants take it out while she went on getting other valuables."

"The white House has burned?" Both asked surprised. Maddie blushed next to them.

"Yup."

"Who did this?"

"Oh I don't know… do you know Maddie?"

"… brat."

"And over here is one of the many rooms used for… ah it doesn't matter, the old one was better."

"…I hate you so much…"

* * *

><p>YEAH! Maddie and Amelia!<p>

XD I see them as having a closer Sister-like relationship then that of friends. I also see Amelia as being a big sister, even though people don't always expect her to be such a big sister. The same is true for Alfred and Matt.

And yes, I DID ship Amelia and Alfred. I can't help it! I just think they would be cute! X3 And although I did sort of "bash" Amelia X Ivan, I am slightly partial to that too… just I like Alfred more. I also like MAelia X Gilbert and Maddie X Gilbert and…. Well when it comes to the North Americas I see a lot off good pairings. But USUS is my favorite X3

Don't hate the player, Love the pairing!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Also, I am re-writing a 9/11 Sister!Fiction between Amelia, Maddie and Alice. It shall be called Never Forgotten, or something like that, so keep an eye for it!

1. Japan and America (Kiku and Alfred)

2. Nyo!hungry and Austria or Prussia (Still haven't settled on his name yet, and Rochrich or Gilbert)

3. Austria and Nyo!Prussia (Roderich and Gale)

4. Awesomely awesome friends


	5. 5: America and Japan

__Japan and America

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Say hi to you at the store<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Jump you with a Nerf Sword.**_

Kiku scanned the store carefully. He was on a mission, he had to find his target quickly. He moved down the newly reorganized Isles swiftly as he could, not paying attention as people called to him. He raced to the back of the store and turned around frantically.

Finally he looked down an isle and saw them. It was so obvious! Kiku didn't know how he had missed them the first time! He all but ran down the isle and threw open the freezer door and pulled out the icec-ream.

"Now," he said to himself, "Now, I can enjoy my day off. I can not believe I forgot the ice-cream again!" He shut the door and happily moved toward the front of the store. Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of him and swung a long thin object at his head. Reflexively he dodged the object, threw his arm out, grabbed the person's arm and flipped them over onto his back.

"Oops."

Alfred laid on the floor with his glasses next to him on the ground. He rubbed his head and glared up at the Japanese man angrily.

"DUDE! Learn how to take a joke!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Will say "it's okay" when you don't want to go on the roller coaster.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: handcuff you to the ride.**_

"COME ON!" Alfred whined as Kiku shock his head. "You haven't been on any of the rides yet! Why even come to an amusement park if you only plan on eating there? You can get overpriced food easier at the mall!"

"I do not enjoy roller coaster is all. When you pick a ride that doesn't not involve them I will go."

"That would be the kiddie rides and the water ones, and we aren't going on those till the girls get here."

"Then I shall stay put."

Alfred glared at his friend and grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the ride, "Quit being a baby!" The worker watched startled as Alfred carried (dragging was too difficult) onto the ride. He threw Kiku onto a seat and sat down, lowering the bar.

"I am getting off Alfred-san!" Japan went to slip off the ride when something cold and metal slipped around his wrist. His heart sank as he heard a clasping noise and looked down to see a handcuff fastening him to the ride. "Let me off!"

"Not happening. This is so payback for the other day at the store."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIENDS: Hide you from the cops<em>**

**_BEST FRIENDS: Are the reason their after you in the first place._**

Francis walked down the stairs grumpily as the banging on his door got louder. "I'm coming!" He was supposed to be on vacation! But all he had done so far was talk to a bunch of people who had "been in the area" and wanted to talk. He had been promised relaxation, not diplomacy! And now people were coming at four in the morning!

"HOLD ON!" He opened the door angrily and two blurs whipped past him and into the next room.

"Shut the door!" one voice hissed angrily at him. France narrowed his eyes but shut the door. He went in and saw Alfred and Kiku hiding behind a couch looking at him.

"Avez-vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est!"

"It is about three if I am correct." Japan said sheepishly.

"Sorry Francis, but the poe-poe are after us!" Alfred said exasperated.

"Why are the police chasing you?"

"Ask him!" Alfred said pointing an accusing finger at Japan.

"It was not my fault! You were the one who said it was a men's room!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Alfred took a deep breath and hissed, "I thought you were joking when you asked, I didn't realize you had somehow missed the big sign with the words 'Females only' on it!"

"I am not very good with Dutch!"

"THERE WAS A FLIPPING SIGN THAT HAD A GIRL ON IT AND A MAN WITH A LINE THROUGH IT!"

"What-" Francis asked horrified, "Did you do?"

"… Accidentally walked into a women's wash room."

"Apparently they mistook him for a pervert or something.

"Netherlands is going to kill you both."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Look through photo albums of yours<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are in all the pictures**_

Felicia flipped the page of the book and pointed, "Where is that?"

Kiku looked and smiled, "That is in Hawaii about two years ago when I was visiting America."

"What is Alfred doing?" Ludwig asked from behind them.

"…pretending to dodge bombs."

Felicia laughed as she turned the page. "Ludwig here you are! … What is America doing here?"

Kiku groaned and Ludwig laughed. "He was trying to use chopsticks for the first time I think. He sucked."

"And this one?"

Japan sighed, "He was rather excited about being in Tokyo Tower. And in that one he was trying to meet a whale."

"What are you doing there?"

"… I am…not doing anything." Japan said awkwardly.

Alfred walked in and looked down, "He fell in the water while trying to get a better photo of dolphins at sea-world two years ago when he was visiting. Look, Amelia is in the background with me doubled over!" Alfred chuckled fondly, "We couldn't breath for two days!"

"Did you not help?"

"Nah, look, the dolphins were helping him plenty-OW!"

* * *

><p>YAY! Another chapter done!<p>

Okay let me here if you have any two you want to see or any particular quote you want me to try! =D

These are a lot of fun!

Kay!

REVIEW PLEASE!

And let me know who you want to see in these!


	6. 6: Russia and Nyo Russia

_**Iva and Ivan**_

_**Russia and Nyo!Russia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Calm you down when you're mad.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Follow behind you with a shovel going, "Someone's gonna get it!"**_

Ivan grit his teeth as he looked at his desk. Someone had moved everything around! EVERYTHING! HE needed to find his Boss's order's and leave. He couldn't do that with everything moved around! He heard someone moving down the hall and looked out. Latvia!

"Kol kol kol kol!" Latvia froze and turned around slowly. Ivan came up and put a hand on his head, pressing down slightly. "Latvia, my desk is all messed up. Do you know why?"

"I-I hav-have no idea Mr. Russia sir!"

Russia smiled bigger and put a little more pressure on his head. "Is that so? No idea? Are you sure?"

"I-I might of heard the Lithuanias say something ab-about organizing your office." Ivan frowned and took his hand off Ravis's head and motioned for him to leave. Latvia all but ran away as Ivan turned and moved down the hall toward Lithuania's room, laughing darkly as he went.

Suddenly, Iva was next to him with her shovel smiling evilly. "What's wrong Ivan?"

"I need to talk with Lithuania about staying out of my office and about why he won't mess with my desk again."

Ivan turned and saw a small object being held out to him and turned and looked to see Iva handing him his pipe. "Кто-то собирается его получить!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Help you up when you trip.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: walk by and go ,"walk much?"**_

Ivan wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow he ended up falling through the air and onto the carpet. He "oof" and laid there for a second feeling a slight pain in his lower thigh. He picked his head up off the carpet and saw Iva standing infront of him in her usual pink attire, looking rather amused. He grunted and went to get up, shooting her a dirty look.

"Walk much тупица?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends: Sit by you at the pool during you…er… time of fun.<strong>_

_**Best Friends: throw a tampon at you and push you in the water.**_

Iva sat awkwardly at the edge of America's pool as the other nations jumped in happily. Amelia kept motioning for her to come in, but she just shook her head. Amelia frowned and tried to wayed over to her, but Gilbert tackled her into the water.

Natalia suddenly plopped down next to her and Nikolai sat down on her other side. Iva gave them a rare smile and happily looked over at the commotion Gilbert was causing as Amelia and Alfred chased him with a nerf gun.

A shadow loomed over Iva suddenly and she turned to see Ivan standing behind them looking confused. "Why are none of you going into the water?"

Natalia looked at the male Russian with hearts clearly visible in her eyes. "Oh brother! We just want to rest!"

"Why?"

Iva scowled. "I can't swim right now and they are keeping me company."

Ivan frowned and moved over to talk to Gale. Iva smiled in a satisfied way and began to watch Yao.

Sudden;y a small object hit her face and before she could redisture what it was she felt the water all around her. She surfaced an saw a small package she recognized as a female product. Gale was staring, looking mortified at Ivan who smiled at Iva happily.

"You can swim now, yes?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: <strong>__**FRIENDS:**__** Will be there for you when he hurts you.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS:**__** Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days…" **_

Iva raced into thehouse looking positively pissed off. She raced towards her room, slamming the door. Nikolai (nyo!belarus) raced in the door after her.

"Sister! Do not worry, I shall make the idiot pay!" Ivan and Natalia looked over at the boy who was pounding on the door to Iva's room curiously. As Nikolai turned and saw them, he charged over angrily.

"WHY DO WE LET HER LIVE! WHY IS HE NOT PAYING HOMAGE TO THE AMAZING RUSIAS?"

"What do you mean?"

"That idiot Poland! He has insulted my sister for the last time! They BOTH have insulted her for the last time.1" Ivan noticed both Lithuania's down the hall turn green and felt his eyes narrowing.

"What did they do?"

"HE insulted her and said my wonderful sister was outdated! Vulgar and a drunk!" Nikolia raged. "Then they began to comment on her outfit that I just got her and called her ugly in it! Then they "accidentally spilled juice on her! аварыі маю задніцу!"

"Позвольте мне с ним обращаться." Both Belarus's stared at him in shock. "Trust me, I got this." He went into his room and picked up his phone with no number. Carefully he pressed in the numbers to Poland's house.

"Like, hello?"

"kol,Kol,kol,"

"uh…like, who is this?"

"Seven days… Seven days…"

Iva could hear the screaming all the way in her room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends: Will call the person who freaked out at you a jerk.<strong>_

_**Best Friends: Will break that person's ego- and nose.**_

Francis looked at Ivan's military attire and scoffed. "I thought you had said you updated your military attire?"

Ivan smiled calmly at the Frenchmen in a way that sent chills up his spine. "I did. See? I changed my gloves to red ones. Don't you like them?"

Francis gulped and sputtered, "B-B-But of course! It's just…well… usually when someone changes their military looks they do more than change some sort of silly glove. Not that your old ones were silly! Or these! I-It's just…uh… sunflower red gloves-"

"…." Ivan looked down at his new gloves that he gotten for his birthday. "I rather like them."

"Well… it's just they clash with your coat. Maybe you could -OW!"

Iva smiled at Ivan happily as she held her shovel in her hand. Francis laid on the ground holding his nose, his entire face red. "Oh did I get your face? You should really pay more attention to where you are standing ya?" She smiled bigger. "I was the one who embroidered those sunflowers on the mittens after all."

* * *

><p>Muhahahahahahahaha! …Wait... why am I laughing evily? Cause I can!<p>

Hahaha I'm kinda in a goofy mood right now, probably since I am so happy to get this done! =D I mean, this turned out really geat but it was so hard to right! Xo I hope I got the freindenimes thing I was going for in this story!

Okay! Any requests for who you want to see?

I am debating between doing Gilbert and Amelia or Alfred and Gale or Alfred and Gilbert. I am kinda leaning toward the last one….

But I also kinda want to do a Spain and Romano, Austria and Nyo!Hungry, Hungry and Nyo!Austria, Nyo!Hungry and Nyo!Prussia. Nyo!Prussia and Austria, Ludwig and Feliciano, Nyo!Italies and Nyo!America, Nyo!Canada and France, Nyo!France and Nyo!Canada, AND Nyo!England and France or Japan, oh and one of the Americas with one of the Japans.

You see! I am at a loss! Especially considering that isn't even the tip of the iceburg of who all I could right on! Imagine Iva and Yao? Or Yao and Kayo (Nyo!Japan) SO MANY FREAKING CHOICES! Any feed back on what you want to hear is appreciated. And feel free to mention anyone I missed.

Also, got any prompts?

Oh and when i said Awesomely Awesome friends before, I kinda was hoping you would tell me the friends you wanted to see.

but anyway, Please Review! =D


	7. 7: Prussia and America

_**Gilbert and Alfred**_

_**Prussia and America  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>FRIENDS: Tell you the movie was nothing to be scared of.<em>**

**_BEST FRIENDS: Dress up as zombies and ghost to terrify you._**

Gilbert smiled evilly as the young American stared at the movie the older country had picked for them to watch. He smiled almost turned satisfactory as the young nation read the title. "You aren't scared are you Alfred?"

"HAHAHA! No way!" Alfred said as he tossed the movie over to him. "Ghosts in Seattle? I'm the Hero why would I be scared?" Gilbert scoffed a little and he bristled. "Put it in! I'm not scared at all!"

…

"WAH! DON'T GO THAT WAY!"

Gilbert laughed evilly as Alfred looked away as the Ghost of Miss Eliza May took yet another victim with her to the Grave. Alfred finally looked back and saw her floating down the hall and vanished into the wall eerily. Gilbert chuckled as America tried, and failed, to repress a shudder.

"The graphics aren't even good. How are you scared?"

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Alfred said angrily, losing his look of terror for a moment. "A Hero is never scared!"

"Really? Well, they're moving onto James Thomas now. Let's see if you really aren't scared!"

"Bring i-it!"

As the new ghost entered from some other Victorian house, the albino stood up and moved toward the kitchen. This was almost too pathetic to watch. He almost wished he had known about his fears during the revolutionary war, that would of made training even better! Gilbert went to the fridge to grab a bottle of Coke, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Alfred looked at the screen holding his breath as another shot moved on screen. He hated it, he really did. He took a deep breath. He had his won reasons for being afraid of ghosts and the only way to get over this fear was to watch this, prove he could! Then who would ever say that he, the great hero, was scared.

"Alfred…..Alfred." Alfred felt himself go stiff as something whispered his name evilly. "Alfred…I see you." Slowly he turned around to see a guy in all white with a mask over his face staring at him intently. On his side was a splotch of red, the only color on him. "I see you… I will get you."

Gilbert was still laughing a while later with his black eye covered in frozen peas. "You're face was awesome!" He calmed his breath as Gale, Lana and Ludwig glared at him, cleaning up the floor and ketchup in the kitchen. "I do want to know though, if I really was a ghost, what good would it have done you to punch me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Pick you up when your car breaks down.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Tell you they will be there soon, then wait at least a half hour to leave and get Starbucks on their way to get you.**_

"Really? You stopped to get coffee?"

"Hey now!" Alfred said as Gilbert climbed into his truck grumpily, "This is not just any coffee, It's a specialty blend white chocolate and raspberry mocha from Starbucks!"

"Is that why it took over an hour to get here?" Alfred looked ahead and sipped his coffee nonchalantly as red eyes bore into his skin. "Did you at least pick me up one too?" He was answered by another loud sip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Will let you couch crash when fighting with your family.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: force you talk it through with them.**_

"Thanks for letting me stay the night Matt." Gilbert said as Matt handed him some blankets. "I didn't mean to interrupt the brotherly bonding time-"

"oh, it's alright." The Canadian shrugged a little. "We were fighting about if Hockey or American football was better anyway. And no, neither of us was winning." He sighed and went into the kitchen. Gilbert smiled slightly before plopping down on the sofa and closing his eyes. He could here the North American Brothers talking in the kitchen and it sounded kind of argumentative. He grimaced thinking of his and Ludwig's own fight.

The idiot! He was the great Prussia! Not some washed up has been! It didn't really matter that he now stood for East Germany, he still had a great history! His brothers needed to respect that more! His grimace turning into a full blown scowl he opened his eyes and picked up the remote angrily. He heard laughing coming from the other room know and some sort of soft sigh.

Even though Alfred and Matt didn't get along they still respected each other, they didn't try to be more superior than the other all the time. (Well, maybe a little, heck! Siblings do that!) Why couldn't Ludwig respect him like that! Did Ludwig even know what he gone through at Russia's house with the wall? Didn't he care?

Suddenly the lights appeared to go off as his vision was stolen swiftly from him, and some sort of cloth was put over his eyes. "Was zum Teufel! (what the Heck!)" Someone grabbed him around his middle and shouted."THE ROPE TIE THE ROPE!"

Prussia struggled against the person angrily but was dishearten at how strong they were as rope was tied around his arms. He ground his teeth together and kicked as the person lifted him up. "Lassen Sie mich gehen! (Let me go!)" Getting slightly desperate as he heard a door open he called out again, "MATT! ALFRED! A LITTLE HELP!" He heard a familiar laugh from the person carrying him and felt angry. "ALFRED YOU RUCK (idiot) PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL-"

Alfred through him into his truck bed and drove off laughing. While they went where ever the albino formed a million and two different plans to get the brothers back for this unseemly prank. He was devising one about quicksand and red-ants,, when he felt the truck stop and he got picked up again. A few minutes and a lot of yelling later, the blindfold was removed and he saw Ludwig facing him, also tied up. The two glared at the four siblings in front of them.

"Let us go." Gilbert said darkly.  
>"No." Amelia said with a smirk.<p>

"You just kidnapped us." Ludwig said madly.

"Yeah well," Alfred looked at the two annoyed, "You're fighting is pretty stupid and annoying. So until you work it out you will both be stuck like this. Also, I clear this by your boss. You're both stuck here."

Gilbert looked at his brother and in about two seconds, formed a plan against the young boy standing between them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FRIENDS: Help you find your lost phone<em>**

**_BEST FRIENDS: Steel your phone and changed all the contacts to Star Wars Characters._**

Gilert felt his head throb as he stared at the Caller I.D. on his phone. According to it, a Luke Skywalker was calling him. Earlier he had been called by Obi-Wan (Roderich) Chewbacca (Ludwig) and and Princess Lela (Amelia).

Picking up the phone before it transferred the phone to answering h let out an irritated, "hello?"

"Sup Gilbert."

"ALFRED! DID YOU DO THIS TO MY PHONE!"

"Do what?"

"My contacts have all been changed!"

Alfred laughed so hard he stared to cough. When He finally could speak he yelled into the phone, "DUDE! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Last night at Antonio's party you said you were more awesome than Han Solo after we watched the movie. Then when you lost your phone I couldn't resit! So Ichanged your contacts to who you would assiosate each persons as if you were solo."

"…I suppose you have been mostly right then so far… But I do have a question for you. First, Why Austria as Obi-Wan?

"Easy. Obi-was being annoyed Solo like how Roderick annoyed you."

"...That... well... actually that makes sense."

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so I have had this chapter posted before, but I changed it and took out some pairing stuff I had in here with Amelia. I took out a while section and changed the last one. Please comment if you liked this chapter =3<p>

Who do you want to see next?

1- Nyo!Prussia (Gale) and Nyo!Hungry (Edmund)

2- Nyo!Prussia and Austria

3- ...refer to list in chapter 6.

ALLONSY!


	8. Chapter 8:Nyo Hungary and Nyo Prussia

Sorry I haven't done this in awhile. Also, check out the last chapter cause I redid it. K.

_**NyoPrussia and NyoHungary **_

_**Gale and Edmund =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Help out with the chores you were told to do<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Get their own list made.**

Edmund sighed as he heard the door slam shut in the other room. He turned and saw Gale standing there holding a rugby ball, looking at him expectantly. She raised her eyebrows seeing the broom and dust pan he held.

"We are supposed to be playing rugby against Iva and Alfred in a half hour. You going to be ready or will you be tied up in your wife's apron strings?" Edmund felt his face smile slightly as he pulled something out of his pocket. "What's that? You're chore list?" Gale asked with a smirk.

"No, it's yours."

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Will take the blame<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: Insist that it was your fault.**

Edmund laughed as he beheld Gale covered head to toe in green algae. She shot a glare at him and stood up in the duck pond exasperated. "You know you're just as messy as me." Edmund only laughed harder.

"What!" They both turned and saw Lana and Rachael staring at them horrified. "Happened here?"

"It was Gale!"

"WHAT!" She said rounding on him. "You were the one who tripped me in the first place!"

"But you were the one who pushed me first!"

"You couldn't keep your balance after I got you back for getting me!"

"On second thought," Lana said putting her head in her left hand, "I really don't want to know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Ask you for your number<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Ask for their number**_

Gale sat on the couch, practically bored out of her mind. The house was getting repainted today, and because of her and Gilbert's last paint bucket fight, they were both banned from the house anytime remodeling happened. So not Awesome. Gilbert had been lucky and had been able to make plans at the last moment with Roderich to go see a Football game. She, however… not so much.

Gale groaned and looked around the Hungary's house annoyed. Elizabeth was out shopping, or some other lame thing, and apparently Edmund, without informing her awesome self, was doing some sort of entertaining today.

She flopped down on the couch, figuring she would just wait till one of them returned and then bug them nonstop. She glanced out the window at the storm outside.

"Get in quick!" Gale sat up hearing Edmund's voice from in the back.

"Man it's wicked cold out there!" Gale rolled her eyes and sank back into the couch. Alfred was getting entertained today.

"Maple, it's pouring!" Gale immediately sat up again and began running her fingers through her hair and fixing the creases in her clothing. She quickly sunk back into the couch as the footsteps came closer and picked up one of Elizabeth's magazines quickly, only to throw it away seeing it was one of her "yaoi yaoi fangirl kawaii" magazines.

Edmund came around the corner, laughing at something, and then turned and froze as he observed Gale on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"….I'm bored." She said innocently, trying not to crane her neck to see the boys behind him.

"…Germanies are remodeling again aren't they?"

"Hey! I don't visit you only when that's happening!"

A boisterous laugh was heard and Alfred came into view smiling goofily at Gale. He waved at her and she waved back. Then Alfred's brother finally came into view and Gale tried to keep herself awesome as she looked at him…. Holy crap…

"Um… not to be unawesomely awkward," (darn that blush appearing!) "but any particular reason one of your party is shirtless?" _Not that I'm complaining._ She mentally added. The Canadian man was surprisingly well toned, not a bad sight at all. In fact, in all honesty, Gale wouldn't have minded if he _stayed _shirtless.

Matt blushed redder than his flag and Alfred roared with Laughter, and even Edmund chuckled amused. "Dude it was hilarious! Right as he got to the curb by the house a car came up and absolutely soaked him!"

"It wasn't funny Al…"

Edmund laughed a little and clasped the man on the shoulder and began to lead him down the hall. "We'll see if we can't get you some dry clothes." Alfred, still snickering, steered his brother down the hall with a familiarity that surprised Gale.

"m'kay. I'll talk to you later Gale." Matt said, his face going redder as he was directed forward.

"kay." She felt her head do a small happy dance then felt her heart sink as she remembered the mudpit incident had killed her phone. She had lost his number… "Hey Edmund can I talk to you?"

"Uh sure?" He came over confused, and once the two blondes where out of sight Gale launched forward and stole his phone out of his pocket. "H-HEY! Gale!" He quickly lowered his voice, his face a scarlet color. "You can't just reach into other people's pockets! You could of just asked… Are you even listening?!"

"Matthew Williams… Matthew Williams… damn he isn't- Why do you have him and Maddie as Canada Male and Canada female?"

"I forgot their name when I was punching it in." Suddenly realization dawned over his face, and he leaned against the couch arm with an almost leer on his face. "Why do you want his number so bad?"

"…Why does Al know his way around so well?"

"Oh, He visited a lot before when he was a colony and during meetings in the- Hey! Don't change the subject!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: take care of you when your hurt<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are probably why you got hurt in the first place.**_

Gale hissed and pulled her arm back, away from the small boy trying to take care of her arm. Edmund pouted and grabbed at her wrist and yanked back by him. "Hold still! It's going to get worse if I don't fix it!" The teenage looking country said annoyed.

"Let it! Whatever that crap is your putting on it is unawesome!" She hissed again and yanked away her arm before glaring at the boy. "This is your vault you know!"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"If it wasn't for you I vouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt!"

"If it wasn't for you the Turkey wouldn't of even known we were there gathering information!" Edmund said going red in the face.

"Well If it wasn't for you trying to be a hero and knocking me over I vouldn't I have gotten my arm sliced open!"

Edmund opened his mouth to agrue again then shut it, looking confused. Gale smiled smugly. "Told you. This whole unawesome mess is comepletely you vault." She stopped suddenly and reached up. "Crap. My lip is swollen. Not awesome, now Lana is going to be all uptight and … Edmund?"

"Your right… It is my fault." He looked at Gale sadly and then held her arm as he examined it again. "If I hadn't tried to prove that I was better than you then she wouldn't of pushed me, I wouldn't have knocked you down and she wouldn't have cut you."

Gale felt her mouth fall open slightly as she beheld the boy as he tore his shirt and began to wrap her arm. She stayed quite as he worked, looking more and more upset by the second.

"Vat the hell!" She suddenly screamed. Edmund looked up in time to see a fist fly into his face and Gale back away looking nervous. "Who are you and vat have you done with Hungary!"

"GALE! Mi a fene!" (what the hell) Edmund rubbed his jaw and looked at the albino teen glaring at him, her short hair standing almost on end.

"Hungary would never talk to me like that! Turkey switched you out!"

"Gale you can't be serious!" He walked forward and Prussia took a stance as he came closer.

"one more move Creep and you'll be eating dirt!"

"Gale come on, I get it-„ He stopped as he got close enough and she slapped his face actually sending him backwards from the blow. He looked at the Prussian girl for a moment in disbelief before anger over took every other sense her had and he lunged forward. Gale gave an indignant shriek as he tackled her and they wrestled around on the ground.

"HAHAHAHA! I knew that would work!" She said as she finally got the upper hand and sent Edmund sprawling on the dirt on his back. Gale plopped down on his belly and leered at him. „I knew that would get fired up! No more of that weird self pity crap. Learn to take a joke."

Edmund glared at Gale a second more before smiling evilly. Before the girl knew what hit her she was pinned on the ground laughing loudly and begging for mercy as Edmund tickled her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FRIENDS: comfort you when your upset<em>**

**_BEST FRIENDS: bury who you cry._**

Gale took a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself . She looked around her room and nervously and finally managed to hold her breath. Gale whipped her eyes and fell back onto her bed exsauted. What was she going to do? This just wasn't possible. She was a nation, or well half of one at least. She couldn't be-

Gale heard someone knocking on the door downstairs and Lana running to answer. Perhaps because Lana was the main Country that meant Gale was susceptible to Human conditions. Gale glanced over at her clock and she stopped breathing for a second. Her Phone was right next to her face. She felt tears coming out of her eyes again as she beheld the damn thing and she angrily pushed her pillow over her face, almost wishing to be smothered.

"Gale?" She groaned out loud and immediately felt her eyes drying as she heard Edmund's voice. "Gale are you here?"

"Gof awane!" She yelled through her pillow. She groaned again and rolled over as she heard her door open. The footsteps indicated the male nation moving closer to her, but she ignored him and tried to focus on the pillow in her face.

"Gale? Are you okay?" He sat on the bed next to her and she moved away slightly. "You didn't answer me when I called…"

"I doft wahna tack."

"huh?" Gale aimed a kick at where she figured the male would be sitting, disappointed as she only grazed his jeans. "Gale, what's wrong?"

"Go away." She said, finally moving the pillow off of her face, realizing smothering was not an option. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Gale." His voice was almost deadly calm. "What's wrong."

"…" She turned and looked at Hungary where he sat on the edge of her bed, his face an emotionless mask. He stared at her intensly as she looked at him, her eyes puffy and her cheeks tear stained. She sighed a little and moved to get up. He reached out and helped her sit up and stared at her a little softer.

Gale gulped and looked at her friend nervously."I…I…You Can't tell anyone!" She finally brust out.

"What?"

"…I…I… I may be pregnant…"

"Eh?" Gale looked down ashamed as Edmund's emotionless face turned completely dazed. "Your what?"

"I…I took a test earlier and…" She glanced at where the cursed thing lay on her bedside table. "It has a

blue cross on it… That means I'm…" She gulped and hurried on quickly I've only done one and I know you need to do at least two but-"

"Gale." Edmund said cutting her off mid ramble. "Who's the possible-"

"Matt."

"EH!" Gale glared at him and completely surprised face. "Matt? Canada Matt? Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Gale exploded looking outraged.

"Didn't think he had- OW!"

"It doesn't fricken matter! I called him to tell him and he hung up right after I told him!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

'WHAT!" Edmund yelled. "THAT LITTLE PUNK ASS! " He immediately stood up and move toward the door, and raced down the hall leaving a very confused and still crying Gale staring at her door. A moment later she heard the font door slam and then Lana came in and looked at Gale confused.

"Any reason Edmund just ran out?"

They stopped as they heard the door slam open again and the girls watched as Edmund suddenly bounded into the room and looked at Gale embarrassed. "Sorry, but Gale… I need to borrow a shovel. Where do you keep them?"

"Vat- Vhy do you need a shovel?" Lana asked looking at the elder nation baffled.

"Simple. After I get done with Matt I will need to bury his body so the police won't find it.

* * *

><p>Tada! So who do we see next?<p> 


	9. 9: How the Phonecall really went -EG pt2

_**How the Phone Call "Really" went**_

(aka, Matt is not a jerk)

(aka 2.0, Gale and Edmund part B)

* * *

><p><em>Matt's side-<em>

"DUDE! Where have you been!" Alfred looked at his brother exasperated as he made his way into the house, letting the winter air inside with him. "The Stanley Cup is starting in five minutes! FIVE!" Alfred frowned, "I know you aren't entirely thrilled to be getting defeated by me-"

"Hey!" He held up his hands threateningly, "Who the heck said I was going down?"

"Your tardieness."

"Michigan Roads suck."

"Keskeskeskes" Matt turned and saw his best Friend sprawled on the couch along with Maddie, Amelia and Ludwig, grinning at him widely, "Your one to talk."

"He has a point."

"…Shut up Al." Matt moved to enter his living room, his intended target a seat between Gilbert and Ludwig, when-

_"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"_

Matt jumped and everyone's heads whipped around to face him, everyone staring at him stunned(minus Al and Gilbert who were busting a gut) causing a deep blush to form. He quickly moved to the garage as other laughs joined the fray and pulled out his phone. He grumbled when he realized his girlfriend had again changed her ringtone. (At least it wasn't the annoying one Gill had set. One could only take 'I'm Awesome!' so many times)

"Hey Gale." He said leaning against the tool box, a small smile appearing despite the laughter he could still hear.

"Hey…..I have….. you."

"Huh?"

"Are you…. I need to tell…something."

"Gale I'm only hearing every other word I think…" Matt said confused as static ripped through his ears.

"It's important!"

"That I heard." He said frowning deeply. "I don't have great reception Gale-"

"I'm… just…tell you…I maybe-"

"Gale?' Matt felt his heart sink at the sudden silence he heard. " I missed that. Gale?" He pulled his phone away and frowned. He didn't have any bars and had obviously dropped the call. "Damn Michigan Signal."

"I HEARD THAT!" Amelia and Al yelled in sync.

Matt sighed and began a text and then walked around the garage looking for a place with any bars. Finding one he quickly sent a "Horrible service- Call you after the game" text. Hopefully nothing too important was going on.

* * *

><p><em>Gale's side-<em>

Gale took a deep breath as she waited for Matt to pick up. What was taking him so long? Usually he answered by the first ring. How un-awesome. She began twirling her hair as she waited, and let out a relieved sigh when she heard someone pick up.

"Hey…"

"Hey Matt. I have, um well, something to tell you."

"….?"

"Are you listening?" She asked less than pleased at the little she was hearing on his end. "I need to tell you something!" She looked down at the small contraption in by her nightstand and took a shaky breath. "Something big."

"Gale I'm…hearing every…word."

She felt frustrated at the pauses Matt was giving her as she talked. Was he trying to be funny? "It's important!"

"I heard."

"I'm sorry," Gale said hearing some frustration sinking into his voice now to. "I just called to tell you I may be pregnant though."

"DUH-DUH-DUH!: Gale jerked her phone away and felt her heart stop as she saw the blinking numbers in the corner of her screen and a small blue 'end" below them. Confusion raced through her, followed swiftly by anger. She threw her phone at the wall next to her, effectively breaking the screen, and snatched up the pregnancy test and chuckled it as hard as she could, also breaking that.

She stared at the small blue line still visible on the stupid thing and felt her heart drop to her knees. There was a chance that the awesome her was pregnant… and the un-awesome guy who did this to her… had just hung up right after she told him…

Hurt washed over her to the point she couldn't breath anymore. She just stared ahead blankly not being able to feel anything but the sadness coursing through her veins. Finally she fell back onto her bed and began to sob into her pillow.

* * *

><p><em>LaterAftermath-_

"MATTHEW WILLAIMS!"

Everyone jumped as something banged on the door outside. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!"

"What the Vell!" Gilbert said as he jumped up and looked out the window. "Holy Shit! Matt," He looked over worriedly. "What the Vell did you do to Edmund?"

Matt stared at the door as it stopped shaking and looked over at his brother, who looked equally as stunned as him. "Alfred, what did you do?"

"WHAT! It wasn't me! Maddie?"

"Canada is not who he's after!" She almost squeaked as she leaned into her sister and away from her counterpart. "He's looking for you!"

"Vat-" Ludwig asked coming out of his trance he had been in, "Could you of done? Elizabeth is always like this, but Edmund… I haven't heard him scream like that since I was a kind…."

"I didn't do anyth-ING!" Everyone screamed as the door suddenly burst open and a very pissed off Edmund stood in the door way holding, what looked like, a sharpened shovel. He quickly scanned the room and upon seeing Matt, made his way over mensingly.

"You! Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you!"

"Dude!" Alfred grabbed Edmund's arm and turned him around to face him. "Calm down, are yu trying to start WWIII?" Matt felt a slight surge of Gratitude as Amelia also got up and stepped in between him and Edmund.

"I'm not here to kill Canada, just Matt." He suddenly spotted Gilbert and quickly piinted the shovel at him, "And I will have words with you once I'm done!"

"ME! What the Vell have I done!"

":Hopefully nothing or I will not stop Alfred and Amelia from gutting you. Oh, and Ludwig and Gill if you want to join in feel free."

"Hold up-" Amelia finally said looking utterly confused. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you trying to kill Matthew, of all people?"

"Gale's pregnant."

A pin could of dropped as everyone stared at the male nation startled. He growled and continued, "And earlier when she went to tell the daddy he hung up after getting the damn news!"

"WHAT!" Matt screamed as two angry girl's suddenly had him pinned against the couch. "MATTHEW WILLIAMS!"

"Don't!" Matt held up his hands, "I never got a call about… MAPLE!" he looked at Edmund suddenly horrified, "Did she call about an hour and a half ago?"

"Why?"

"Because my phone has no service here and when she was taking to me my phone dropped the call! I couldn't even hear half of what she said!"

Edmund suddenly lowered his sharpened shovel and looked at Matt confused. "Your phone-"

"Dropped the call!"

"Oh… um… well then…I um… I'll go tell- SHIT!" He suddenly whipped out his phone and was talking as he ran outside.

"FELICIA! LOVINO! STOP LANA! HIS PHONE DROPPED THE CALL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE AND ELIZABETH ALREADY GOT THE TANK WORKING!"

It was quiet for a moment as everyone stared either at the retreating figure or the Canadian male in silence.

"KESKESKES! Matt! I didn't know you had it in you!" Gilbert pounded him on the back and laughed, "So Am I an Uncle then?"

"…This is what we get for letting Francis give Matt the talk." Amelia said in monotone to Alfred. She grabbed Maddie, "I'm taking her to Alice. Maybe she can make her afraid as we were-"

"NO DO NOT GO THERE! SHE GAVE ME NIGHTMARES!" Alfred said holding up his hands in panic. "And you-" he looked at Matt, "I think you better talk to me about this… Arthur is going to kill you."

"Not," Ludwig said dangerously, "If get to him first. That is my sister you Ruck (idiot) and I am not exactly pleased at this news."

"….maple…."

"KESKESKES-"

"AND YOU! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"…I un-awesomely hate you now too."

"Double Maple."

* * *

><p>Plot bunny I have is this. If something happens to one of the counterpart couples and the other counterpart couples are dating, everyone immediately becomes suspicious of the second party, forget their innocence. (Example. Gale and Matt get prego, everyone watched Maddie and Gilbert like Hawks watching a bunny.)<p>

(however if Amelia and Arthur were caught kissing, no one would look over at Alfred and Mei who went on a date later that evening. *shrug*)


	10. 10: North America Sis and Italian Bros

_North American Sister and the Italian Brothers!_

_Amelia, Madeline, Feliciano and Lovino_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Are quite when they work in your office<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are annoying. Very annoying**_

"WEEE!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he glanced over at the girl sitting at the desk chair, spinning in a circle nonstop. His frustration grew as she suddenly laughed extremely loud and yelled out the lyrics to the song coming from her iPod.

"WE GOT THE WORLD MONOPOPOLY ON TREES AND OUR COUNTRY'S BORDERED BY~"

"SHUT UP!" The blonde girl stopped and looked over at the brunet man as waves of anger washed off of him. "CALM DOWN AN STAY QUIET FOR FIVE MINUTES OR I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR DAMN COFFEE AND SWITCH IT WITH DECAF!"

The girl's face morphed into one of horror as she stared at the man. "R-Romano, you wouldn't!"

"Watch me." He glared a moment more before going to back to the pile of papers in front of him. "Now stay quiet damnit. If I knew you were going to be this wacky I would of never agreed to let you use Feliciano's desk while he works with the potato bastard." He huffed again and growled out, "Stupid world meetings in Venice."

"…Can I still sign?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes as he glowered at her. Finally he sighed and gave a small nod as she fist pumped.

"Just… keep it down…" He looked down at his paper as the girl started on her own papers and suddenly, he looked up confused. "Why the heck are you singing that if you're American?"

"Tell Maddie and I will kill you." Amelia responded in a deadly whisper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Disagree when you say words don't hurt you<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Throw a dictionary at your face to prove the point.**_

"Gosh! Does he, like ever eat anything besides pasta?" Maddie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Feliks and Fleka passed by. Felka smacked her counterpart and shoved her hands in her pockets, muttering something about shutting up.

Feliks ignored her and continued. "I like, just don't understand it, you know? How is he like, so skinny? He should be fat with how he eats!"

She glanced over at the others at their table and saw Lovino and Amelia both gathering a dark sort of aura around them as they stared down the polish male. Feliciano however, just kept eating his carbonara, seeming almost oblivious. "They're, like total pigs!"

"Feliks, like shut up!"

"Excuse me for a moment, da?" Amelia said getting up, with a grin very similar to Iva's on her face. Lovino followed her and Madeline gulped as she saw him scowl like the mafia in his country did when pissed off. Felicano just looked up and gave a happy wave as they moved away. Madeline stared after them for a moment before looking at the Italian brother confused.

"Feli, doesn't want they say ever bother you?"

"hmm? Oh no! Ve~" He smiled brightly and grabbed a breadstick from the center basket. "People talk like that all the time! I just ignore it!" He smiled and bounced slightly. "What was it Amelia said, stick and stones?"

Madeline felt her lips purse as she remembered the moment he was probably talking about. Martine (Nyo!mexico) had been making fun of how Ami and Al both ate, saying he was surprised they didn't fall through the floor. They both laughed and waved it off similarly to how Feliciano was now. However, later Amelia became worried because she thought Al had been skipping meals… and Matt had found out she was right.

"OUCH!" Felicano looked at Madeline startled and picked up her phone. "Why would you throw this at me?"

"Did it hurt?" She asked sweetly. Feli nodded vigorously and pouted.

"Of course it did! Why would you think it wouldn't?"

"My dictionary app was up." Feli looked at the screen confused and Madeline stared at him. "I think this proves words do hurt." Feliciano stared at her and she sighed, noting she heard a very girly scream in the background. "Feli, words hurt, no matter what people say they do. It sucks when people say Matt and I should just become states because we're useless… it hurts when Lovino gets compared to you and when you get called a pig. I know it does, and it's okay."

Feliciano frowned and looked down at his plate sadly. "I can't really help eating like this. Did you know I have fast metabolisms? If I didn't eat like this I would get really skinny and sick. It's not that I want to be a pig, I just-"

Madeline leaned over and gave the Italian a hug and he quickly returned it. They stayed that way for a moment before Feliciano tensed.

"um," he began nervously. "Did Fratello go mafia again?"

"Yeah and I think Amelia's channeling the Russian mob…"

"LIKE ARE YOU TRYING TO START WORLD WAR THREE!"

"FELKA, LIKE HELP!"

"Volete giocare punk giochi? Si vuole pasticciare con la mia famiglia eh? Beh, che fai?" _(You want to play games punk? You want to mess with my family huh? Well do you?)_

"I think this game is fun, da?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Pick you up from the bar when you're drunk<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Dump you in freezing cold water on your head and are overly obnoxious through you're hangover.**_

Amelia stared down at sleeping Italian on the floor of the bar looking extremely put out. Francis and Antonio were trying to pick him up, and give her innocent puppy-dog eyes at the same time. Finally she huffed and picked up Lovino fireman style and made her way to her car.

"You can both call Gilbert or Alice to pick you up!" She glared at her "brother" and "babysitter" in a way they didn't challenge and just brought out their phones. She glared at the passed out Italian over her shoulder and snarled. "If anyone but Feli had asked me to pick you up, you would so be in trouble right now."

Madeline saw her coming and opened the door to the Silverado quietly. Amelia threw the boy into the back seat and made her way to the driver's side angrily. Madeline got in and observed the sleeping Italian as Amelia drove in utter silence. Finally she turned towards her sister and raised an eyebrow.

"Was Papa there?"

"Yes."

"Antonio and Gilbert to?"

"Yes and no. You're boyfriend lives to see another day." Maddie smiled and looked back again at the Italian. "I made them call him to give them a lift." She suddenly snorted. "But considering that he's visiting Japan I doubt he will be able to. I bet they actually will call Alice."

"Sis, that is just not nice." Madeline said glancing at her sister amused. "You know she and Arthur will have more than a little fun tormenting them." Amelia smirked and Maddie giggled a little. She pursued her lips as Lovino snored slightly and Amelia sighed.

"He is so lucky that Feli asked us. I mean, we rarely get a girl's day anymore." Madeline nodded and looked out her front window. Suddenly she smiled and innocently looked at her sister.

"Can you make a small detour for me? Turn right at that light up ahead?"

"Um..okay?" Amelia raised an eyebrow but did what her sister asked. Soon they were infront of a small swimming pool, desert this late at night. Amelia glanced at her sister, who still wore an innocent expression.

"I just thought we could clean him off real quick." Amelia smiled evilly and undid her seat belt.

"GAH!" Lovino broke the surface of the water and stared at the two blondes laughing their heads off at him.

"That's what you get for interrupting girls night!" Maddie called out at his shocked face. Amelia howled a little more as his face grew red. "Oh relax, I was ready to jump in incase you couldn't swim." Madeline said with an eye roll.

"You guys are both bitches."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Drop off soup when your sick.<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Come bearing half of Walgreens and Blockbuster, prepared to share in your misery a week later.**_

"ACHOO!" Feliciano groaned and clutched his blanket around him tighter. These were starting to get painful. He looked at the clock hopefully and noticed only a few minutes had passed since he last looked. He frowned and gave a sad "ve`" wondering when Fratello would be back from his meeting in Spain and when Ludwig and Gale would be back from the meeting in Canada and the Ukraine.

Feliciano jumped at his pondering was disturbed by a loud banging and his door flying open.

"Feli, it's the awesome heroine Amelia! Are you decent… wherever you are?"

"Eh? Oh, um si… and uh the living room…" His eyes widened in surprise as Amelia came in carrying a bunch of bags on her arms and smiling at him happily.

"Hey Italy! I just finished up meeting with Cia and she mentioned you weren't feeling well, so I thought I would come and keep you company!"

"Ah, Ve~ Thank you!" Feliciano smiled widely, but stopped and frowned. "But, ah, you do know I'm contagious right?"

Amelia laughed and plopped down next to him on the couch. "I am the hero Feli, I won't get sick."

"but you have the meeting with Russia next week and I don't want you-"

"-I won't get sick." Amelia said again with a determined smile. "Besides, even a stupid cold wouldn't keep me from whipping the floor with commies' faces!" She put a hand on his forehead and looked at him concerned. "Have you taken anything yet?"

"No, I don't like how the stuff taste." Amelia rolled her eyes and reached into one of her numerous bags and pulled out a bottle full of blue liquid and measured out a does for him to take.

"Take this." He paused and she put on a stern face. "Do not make me go Germany on you." He sighed and took the dose, scowling a little as it hit his tongue.

"I also grabbed," she rummaged around and pulled out a bag full of DVDs and set it on his lap. "Some movies. That bag is all Italian blockbusters I thought you might like. This bag," another one was deposited on his lap, "Are some of my movies dubbed in Italian and these here," yet another bag, "Are some movies Japan and England and the like gave me, and I can turn on Italian subtitles if you like."

Feliciano just stared at the girl as she looked at him, waiting for a response. "Ve~ Let's watch the avengers!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"ACHOO!" Amelia sneezed and glared over at Ivan as he chuckled from across the table at her.

"Perhaps we should hold this meeting tomorrow Comrade?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>FRIENDS: Ask you what you were thinking<strong>_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Ask why they didn't think of it first.**_

Amelia chocked as the new flavor of pop hit her tongue and went down her throat, against her wishes. She sputtered, coughed and cursed Pepsi to no end as the representative moved away from her slowly.

"I can't believe you actually tried it!" Alice said mortified as Amelia turned a nasty shade of green. "Why did you even let them try to make a tomato flavored form of sprite?"

"THAT'S NOT THE QUESTION!" Lovino yelled as he took the bottle from Amelia and glared at the thing intensely. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF IT FIRST!"

(In case you're curious Amelia thought of it because of the oddball flavors Japan has with their soda's and made a request to both Pepsi and coke to have them make original flavors like that. That was simply one of the flavors they gave her to try.) 9also the Pepsi guy is glaring daggers at Alice for the Sprite comment. Oh, those of little pop knowledge =D )

* * *

><p><strong>FRIENDS: Support you when you attempt something hard.<strong>

**BEST FRIENDS: are another story all together.**

"You know you want it~" Amelia said in a singsong voice as she waved the cappuccino under Lovino's nose. He scowled at her and stuck out his tongue, not even bothering to respond to the girl. Madeline grinned wickedly and pulled the coffee filled drink away and to her lips.

"Mmmm~ It's delicious!"

"You two are devils." Lovino growled out at them angrily. "Why don't you bug Feli for awhile?"

"EH! Fratello don't give them ideas!" The boy cried as he tried to resist the piece of chocolate cake Madeline had set in front of him. Amelia grinned and took a bite of the cake and smiled at the boy happily. "Ve~ You're being mean!"

"I swear when I figure out what you two gave up for lent I am going to make your life hell." Lovino said as they continued to enjoy the goods they couldn't enjoy until Easter.

Amelia smiled deviously and pointed her fork at him. "Good luck with that."

Feliciano turned confused to the sisters, "I thought neither of you were a practicing catholic?"

"We aren't." The stated simply. Maddie set down the coffee and looked at him. "However, a lot of our citizens are practicing Catholics. So even though we practice different branches of Christianity we still both give something up for lent each year." Madeline gave a small shrug and went back to her coffee.

Amelia smiled, "Originally I did it just to piss off Arthur."

"Why am I not surprised." Lovino said rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wow, my little things are getting longer. I'm cool with that.<p>

This chapter has more sections than normal because of their being a four way friendship thing going on. I really enjoy the idea of these guys being friends, any way you Nyo or het the four of them! However, i picked this on because of the Canadian Please thing at the top. (No, I didn't pick it because i love seeing Amelia pick on Lovi, seesh! *lying*)

NOTES: Felka is Nyo!Poland and I have a feeling she would be more of a tomboy than Feliks, (and after an incident with Iva is less willing to bad mouth people =D)

The main Religion in both Canada and America is Christianity, so even though Canada doesn't have an official religion i made Maddie Christina (i am thinking she would be a Methodist and Amelia would be a Protestant) And both do have A LOT of Catholics.

Any who, tell me what you think and who you would like to see next!


End file.
